Easter Eggs
Easter eggs are an intentional hidden message, inside joke, or feature that is concealed in the game, and there are quite a few within PMU. Cognito There is a hidden area in Tanren City Plaza called "Cognito". This is a pun on being "in''cognito''", meaning undercover. In 2019 a shortcut to the Tanren Undercity was added here. Cute plushs Cute_Plush_Exbel.png|Exbel Plush Cute_Plush_Winden.png|Winden Plush Cute_Plush_Tanren.png|Tanren Plush Cute_Plush_Archford.png|Archford Plush Inside every Joy's Hut is a plush that plays a short tune when stepped on. Currently Joy has four huts with each of them having a plush inside. In Exbel, the Bulbasaur plush that gives the following message when stepped on: }} In Winden, the Weavile plush that gives the following message when stepped on: }} In Tanren, the Bonsly plush that gives the following message when stepped on: }} In Archford, the Treecko plush that gives the following message when stepped on: }} Da BELLAH Da BELLAH.png Da_BELLAH_Doll.png Da BELLAH is a small room only accessible by staff teleportation and the staff command /eat. Every tile in the room is a scripted tile to prevent the player from giving up. The warp to leave the room is the jukebox in the wall. At the bottom of the room there is also a small doll, that gives the following message when stepped on: }} Gone Fishing Gone fishing is a common phrase used in games to describe the disappearance of an NPC. This gone fishing easter egg is located below Island Garden next to a pool of water. This sign is intended as joke, written as if the NPC writer was looking for disappearance excuses subverting normal use. The full sign text is: }} Grass Acronym South of the entrance to Jailbreak Tunnel is a group of grass patches that spell 'PMU'. Mudkipz Party Mudkipz_Party.png Mudkipz_Party_Doll.png North of the entrance to Sandy Shallows, on the south side of the main Archford island is a hidden area called "so i herd u leik mudkipz!!11!!1". This area references the online meme of the same name and is intended as a joke area. The entrance to this area is marked by a Mudkip doll, that gives the following message when stepped on: }} Picasso Near the entrance of Tanren Mansion is a Smeargle with a painting. Talking to the Smeargle gets you the dialogue: Shaymin's Flower Near the entrance of Mt. Barricade, directly above the Rock Smash area is a patch of flowers that plays a short tune and gives you the following message should you tread on it: Signs There are several signs in PMU with jokes on them. *A sign located Northwest of Snowbasin Town has "Sigh...n" written on it. *There are two signs located North of Grassroot Town. One points to the other and says, "This is a sign." while the other says "This is not a sign." * A sign far north of Tanren is a sign taken out of the Sinnoh main series games and says: "WARNING! 5/10 Pokemon faint from reading signs every day! .... and 1/1 of these signs were pure fabrication." The Pink Wall The Pink Wall is a small room containing 18 Clefairy and 2 Cleffa at level 100, with an overworld entrance near Mt. Skylift. The Pink Wall was originally located in the tent in Skit's Music Hall in the Delite Plaza. The Pink Wall has been termed by players as 'PMU hell'. Using the command "/giveup" here fortunately doesn't cause the user to lose items. The location is intended as a troll and has no actual use or reward in clearing the area. The Clefairy and Cleffa here know the following moves: * Light Screen * Reflect * Moonlight * Minimize Many players have theorized strategies for clearing The Pink Wall. The most effective strategy involves the use of the ability Mold Breaker, an Area of Effect move (AOE), and some ability to bypass Light Screen and Reflect whether that be through family items or the ability Infiltrator. All this considered Clefairy and Cleffa still have the ability Cute Charm which makes clearing The Pink Wall difficult. Sorta The Sun Sorta The Sun is a small room containing 20 Castforms. The Sun has no overworld entrance and is only accessible by the staff command /yeet. Walking on any tile here inflicts the player with burn. Triforce In Grassroot Town there is a flower field made to resemble the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda. An NPC named "Navi" sits there as another obvious Legend of Zelda reference, specifically from the game Ocarina of Time. Talking to the Navi gets you the dialogue: Waterslide Next to Winden Range Passage is a waterfall that works as a waterslide. After sliding down it, a message appears, saying: You Shouldn't Have Done That ''-Yatterman'' "You Shouldn't Have Done That" is a black map with a Wooper drawn in map tiles, four inaccessible Wooper Ocarinas and many Wooper NPCs named "._." (referring to the emote ++(._.)++ used to represent a Wooper face). It was accessed through Yatterman's house, but after the rollback of 2013, you can only be transported here when a staff member "stares into your eternal soul" using the command /._.. Category:PMU 7 Category:Tanren Category:Exbel Category:Winden